


The Knight Before Christmas

by kesomon



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: Kitt picks up a prowler around the Foundation mansion on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first Knight Rider fic I ever wrote. Read to the tune of 'The Night Before Christmas.'

Twas the night before Christmas,  
at the Foundation of Knight.  
Not a creature was stirring,  
save a tracking red light.

The parlor lay silent,  
the staff all asleep,  
But Kitt's rest was hindered,  
and he gave a soft beep.

"Michael," he said,  
through the wristwatch so soft,  
"I am detecting strange movement,  
from above the west loft."

Michael Knight stirred, weary,  
and lifted his head.  
"You're imagining things buddy,  
Go back to bed."

Kitt scowled to himself,  
but let the man rest.  
and with a soft engine purr,  
the garage he had left.

The Trans Am rolled forward  
and set surveillance to high,  
and he came to a stop  
as he scanned the sky.

His logic was infallible,  
but this was absurd!  
The A.I. watched, speechless,  
as, light as a bird,  
A sleigh did alight  
upon the Foundation roof  
and eight nervous reindeer  
pawed the shingles with hoofs.

"Michael, I really believe you should see-"

"Go to sleep, Kitt, you're dreaming; stop bothering me!"

He watched as a man,  
rotund, dressed in red,  
unbuttoned his coat  
and climbed down from the sled.

Kitt tapped the security,  
and to his surprise,  
it said, "no intruders!  
Peace and quiet tonight."

That cannot be right,  
Kitt thought, quite confused.  
he would have to tell Bonnie;  
perhaps a blown fuse?

It seemed only he  
was on alert tonight  
and he gave a loud blast  
from his horn to give fright.

Perhaps this will wake them!  
He thought with a grin,  
but no response came  
and despair welled within.

The horn drew attention  
from the man quite round,  
and he gave a soft chuckle,  
joining Kitt on the ground.

Wheels spun without traction  
on the graveled drive  
as the sudden appearance  
startled the AI.

The man lay a hand  
on his hood and then,  
put a finger to his lips.  
"Calm yourself, my friend."

"I'm not here to harm you,  
the opposite is true.  
I admire your work, Kitt,  
and I have something for you."

The man smiled gently,  
and patted his hood.  
"But only if you go back,  
to bed, as kids should."

"Who are you," Kitt demanded,  
but recieved no reply,  
The man and sled were gone  
in the blink of an eye.

Suffice it to say,  
Kitt was very confused,  
but he drove back to the house,  
troubled thoughts to muse.

Mere hours later,  
his partner dropped by,  
with a jubilant smile  
and a plate filled with pie.

"Good morning buddy"  
Michael did say,  
and pulled up a chair  
to enjoy his buffet.

"Michael, last night-"  
"Yeah Kitt?"  
"Never mind. Enjoying your confection?"  
"Oh yeah, it's sublime."

Mike took a big bite,  
brushed the crumbs from his lip  
and gave Kitt a grin  
like he had a secret.

Wary at first,  
but curious far more,  
Kitt peered at Michael  
through sensors in his door.

From behind, Michael pulled  
a gift wrapped in green  
and set it on Kitt's hood  
with a prideful beam.

"That's for you," he said,  
and leaned on the hood.  
"Santa came and left it,  
Like I told you he would."

Santa? Could that have been  
the name of the man  
who had visited last night?  
Kitt gave it a scan.

Inside were new circuits  
for a part obsolete.  
Kitt felt a small surge  
of shock, disbelief.

"Michael, I-"  
"Save it, Kitt, no thanks are needed."  
his driver proclaimed  
with a nod of his head.

"I'll help you and Bonnie install it tonight.  
Merry Christmas, my friend."

"Likewise, Michael Knight."


End file.
